prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotozume Yukari
This page is about the rewrite version of Cure Macaron; for the original character, see Kotozume Yukari. is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! who is a second year high school student. She has dreams of being a famous patisserie, following her mom. Yukari's alter ego is and she is based off macarons. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance Yukari has sharp purple eyes and long, wavy purple hair with thick bangs. She wears a stylish lilac trench coat held shut with a lavender ribbon on the navel, over a purple top and a short gray pencil skirt. She also wears thin purple boots, magenta earrings, and sometimes wears a wide-brimmed lilac hat with a purple band around it. In the summer, she wears a long, short-sleeved light purple dress with a lilac sash around the waist that ties on the left and light purple high heels. In the winter, she wears a light purple cowl-neck sweater dress accented with a thin dark purple belt along with indigo tights and short purple stiletto-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a short lighter purple jacket accented with a lilac sash and purple gloves. As Cure Macaron, her hair grows longer, lighter and thicker, adorned with a large purple macaron on the left of her head and a lilac ribbon. She gains raspberry earings. Her short purple dress is composed of a white bodice with lilac frills and dark purple buttons and fabric sewn to the chest. The skirt is puffed to resemble a macaron with her Sweets Pact residing on her left hip set on a strale of pale purple beeds that sit around her waist. Pieces of lilac ribbon is sewn around the middle, over a raspberry layer lined with purple fluff. Around the neck is a long amethyst ribbon. She gains white opera gloves and thigh-length amethyst stilhetto boots. On the left ankle is a silver anklet adorned with three raspberry spheres. Personality Yukari is a clever and refined lady with a fickle personality, who is prone to tease others to get different reactions out of them. Spending time with Ichika and the others and being a Cure makes every day an unpredictable experience, and this liveliness is something Yukari seeks. She also takes an interest in macarons after her own first batches fail. She feels passionate as well when wanting to follow her mother's footsteps in being a famous patisserie. Relationships *'Kenjou Akira' - They were close friends, going to the same school and being really popular girls. They are often seen spending time with each other. Akira and Yukari's relationship starts developing in a romantic way over time. Etymology Kotozume (琴爪): Koto (琴) means 'harp' while Zume (爪) means 'fingernail' or 'claw' which could be a reference to a cat's claw. Yukari (ゆかり) means 'affinity'. It can also mean "violet", a nod to her color scheme. Macaron is a type of French dessert that has cream in the middle and comes in a variety of colors. History Cure Macaron Cure Macaron '(キュアジェラート) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yukari. She transforms using the phrase "Shining • Decoration!''". In this form, she uses ice used attacks in her combat. In combat, she uses her charm and her choice of words to give her an advantage to attack. Transformations Attacks * is one of Macaron's main attacks. She smacks her hip then forms a macaron shaped ice where she throws it to freeze and destroy a monster. * is one of Macaron's main attacks. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * '''Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪: '''Is a powerful enchantment that Macaron and other cures use to collect kirakira for attacks and special transformations. * is the group attack Cure Macaron performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the 2nd group attack Macaron preforms with the team, including Parfait. Songs Yukari's voice actress, '''Fujita Saki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira, and Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel. * ♤ My Pride! ♤ Duet * Girls★Best Friend (With Kenjou Akira) Trivia *Yukari's birthday is on June 11th, making her Zodiac sign Gemini. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly